Memoris of a Gay Guy
by dark and light heart
Summary: What is suppose to be an average life for your everyday gay teen, Sora finds himself getting into trouble. He loves his "Straight" best fried, with college right around the corner will Sora be able to survive the choices and trouble presented?


Memoirs of a Gay Guy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom Hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Fun at the Beach

I'll never forget the exact day I knew I was gay. I was thirteen and at home alone. My parents were at work, my big brother Cloud was with his friends and I knew this was the perfect opportunity to investigate videos of a sexual nature on the internet. I was interested in looking at gay videos of a sexual nature because I started noticing guys at school.

I was kind of freaked out but at the same time not freaked out at the idea I might be gay. So anyway I found a porn clip of guys doing it in an alley way. Needless to say my downstairs friend grew and I had to take care of him.

After that I was hooked and into my new afterschool activity. Fast forward four years and I am in my senior year of high school. I am still single because I'm a semi chicken about coming out. What I mean by that is, some friends know I am gay but my parents and best friend don't.

You're probably wondering why not my best friend at least. Well the honest truth is I am madly in love with him. Riku and I(my name is Sora Strife by the way) have been best friends since I was four and he was five.

That's why I can't tell him anything. I fear him hating me more than anything. Riku has gay friends but they aren't his best friend ya know. Me and Riku shower together all the time. Yes I look at him in the shower but I behave and make sure he doesn't know I look.

I know Riku is ok with homosexuality but it's completely different when your best friend is gay. The thoughts will go through his head on the idea that I might love him, which I do so I would be screwed. Anyway, I am ok with unrequited love. Kairi tries to reassure me of me and him having a future but I dismiss her optimism.

Anyway, today all three of us are going to a beach party. It starts an hour or so before sundown. Our friend Tidus is turning 18 so he is throwing a huge party. Tidus is a great guy, I've known him since I was 12.

"Sora! Sweetie, Riku is here for you!" I hear my mom Sonya yell from downstairs. I grab my drawstring bag with my stuff for the party and run out of my room. I head down the stairs and see Riku and my mom talking. "Hey Riku, you ready?" I ask my friend.

"Yea, Kairi is going to meet us there. I was just asking your mother if it was ok if you ride my death machine as she calls it." Me on a motorcycle with Riku? I'd be holding him. He is wearing a thin shirt. God I'd be feeling his tights abs. Please tell me she said yes!

"She said it was cool so let's go. I promise I will take care of your precious boy Sonya." Riku says with his usual flair. I say bye to mom and follow Riku out to his sleek motorcycle. Riku is sitting on his bike and slides his helmet on.

I walk over and slide onto the bike. I wrap my arms around Riku abdomen. I let my finger gently trace along his muscles. Fortunately Riku won't think anything of it as I have to hold onto him. Riku starts up his bike and we are on our way to the beach.

Riku speeds through the roads to get to the beach. Occasionally my grip tightens. I get nervous on this thing. Riku speeds down the road. Given we live on an island, it takes only a few minutes until we get to the beach. Riku parks the bike and I slide off.

Riku take his helmet and puts it down on the bike. My best friend fixes his platinum blond hair. Riku and I walk over to the party spot. Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka are there. We don't expect the rest of the senior class until dusk. Tidus has some music playing, there is a couple of coolers filled with some soda but mostly alcohol.

We greet our friends and join them sitting around in the sand. Tidus is sitting down shirtless. While I am madly in love with Riku, I have to admit that Tidus is FUCKING gorgeous. Great body but he is a soccer player. Riku is too.

We sit around talking and drinking. Well I stick to soda. I'd drink but I suck at lying and I know mom is going to ask me. That's honestly why there is soda. Tidus thought ahead for me. Sweet guy. Selphie is in love with him.

Sun starts to set and more people show up to the party. It isn't long before there is over a hundred guys and girls dancing on the beach and having fun. I lose Riku in the crowd but that's ok. I see other friends I can meet up with. I see Axel with my cousin Roxas. Is that Zexion?

Oh my god, I haven't seen him in forever! Well a year. He graduated last year and moved to the big city for college. I run up to my friends and cousin. Roxas is great, we hangout all the time.

I fist bump Roxas and pull Zexion into a hug. Zexion is Riku's cousin so I saw him all the time. He also tutored me a lot. He is a great guy to talk to when it comes to personal issues. He is one of the few who know I love Riku.

"Hey Sora, long time no see. Glad to see you again." Zexion says as he returns the hug. I pull away and we all talk. Zexion tells us all about Midgar and his college. He is double majored in Business and Psychology. He is so smart. He is my age. He graduated when he was 17. Zexion turns 18 in a month.

I part from my friends to see if I can find Riku. I walk around looking. There is barely any light. The tiki torches are all that light the area. Despite being dark I can still spot Riku and his beautiful hair. What I see disgusts me. Riku is making out with a girl. Some random skank. I take a deep breath and turn around.

I walk off towards the water and sit on the coast line. I let the water hit me. I know Riku is straight but I never thought I'd have to see him making out with a whore. Ya know what, no she is a slut! Whores get paid, sluts give it away. I have no right to be mad or upset but I am!

God pull it together Sora! I'm glad no tiki torches are down here. I don't want anyone to see me down here. I'm acting like a pathetic school girl. I hear someone sit next to me. I look over and it is Tidus. He is sitting really close to me.

"Hey Sora. I saw you walk off alone. I wanted to make sure you are alright." Tidus says to me. I smile though I doubt he can see it. "I'm good. I just don't feel good." I reply.

Tidus puts and arm around me. Is he drunk? Probably is. "Sora, I wanted to ask you something. It is my birthday after all." I nod in confusion. "Sure Ti, anything."

That's when the most unexpected thing in the world happens. Tidus places his lips on mine and kisses me. I am shocked needless to say. This is my first kiss and while I am slightly upset that it isn't Riku, I am ok with it being Tidus. He is the second best guy to lose lip virginity to.

My mouth parts mostly in shock. Tidus takes this as an invitation and slides his tongue in. I have to admit this is great. He is so gentle with his kiss. It's wonderful really. Tidus pulls away after a moment.

"I like you Sora." Tidus admits to me. This is shocking. "Um, Tidus . . . I uh . . . You're great. You'd be a great boyfriend but I . . . I love someone else." I say. Tidus looks like a kicked puppy.

"Who is it? Who do you like?" He asks me. "I like Riku. That's why I'm over here and crying. I know you can't see that."

"Sora . . . he is straight. He is making out with a girl which is why you are probably crying . . . I'm sorry. I've just liked you for so long." Tidus says. He is so sweet. I take his hand in mine. "Tidus . . . how about we go out for lunch tomorrow?" I ask suddenly. Tidus smiles.

"Sora . . . if you love Riku . . . you can't make those feeling go away by just dating me."

"You don't know that. Let's just date and see where it goes. We're great friends, It only makes sense that we would be good together. I do love Riku but I can't keep pining for him when he is obviously straight." Tidus leans down and kisses me one more time. "Come on let's get back to the others before they see us. Don't need to blow the big secret yet." I smile.

We enjoy the rest of the night partying. Eventually the night ends and I have to drive the motorcycle home with Riku holding onto me. He is too drunk to drive. I can't let him go home drunk so I take him to my house.

When we get there I drag Riku into the house and up to my room. I help him out of his clothes and into my bed. And yes his boxers are still on you perverts! I put a bucket on his side of the bed just in case but he usually doesn't puke. I stripped down into my boxers too.

While I was sleeping I get woke up by Riku. He was jerking off in my bed. Yea, what a way to wake up. I look at the clock and I have only been asleep for 40 minutes. Riku is still awake from being drunk. This is ridiculous. He is jerking off in my bed.

"Riku, you need to not do that." I say. Riku laughs drunkenly. He strokes himself and leans towards me. "Come on Sora, we're best friends and straight. It's cool if we do this in front of one another." I didn't really want to argue. I just turned over to hide my own erection. In a few minutes I hear Riku grunt and feel him shoot on me.

"God Damn it Riku!" I look over at him. He is passed out. I quickly take a shower and get back into bed. Riku why do you do this to me?

First chapter, please review!


End file.
